Another
by MapleAnimal
Summary: Italy never really understood the reasons of war. He just thought it was stupid and worthless, but he never really thought it could bring him closer to his old friends. Slight Itapan, violence, and feels. C:


**I do not own Hetalia :c**

**This is reposted from my account on DeviantART c:**

**Itapan is my OTP,therefore I wrote this. Its not fluffy, but its good enough -w-**

**Ill write fluffy Itapan later c:**

**R&R!**

* * *

Another fight. Another battle. Another war. Another _worthless_ war.

Italy watched as the bombs exploded on the field and swallow many soldiers,watched as others got shot. He listened to their screams and the explosion,the gunshots. He smelled the air that was contaminated with a firery,gunpowderish,blood filled odor. He tasted it actually. But all he could do is grip onto his rifle gun with his broken and battered body.

Him,trying to fight,it was funny. He _never_ really killed anyone before,and it wasn't like he was going to stop that spree now,he just clung onto his rifle into the battlefield and ran to a safe place,at least,temporally.

Italy was sick of this. Why? Why couldn't everyone stop these wars? Why couldn't they just live peacefully? Why couldn't they just drop their weapons and stop completely? Why couldn't they just understand that all of this is pointless? Why couldn't they see that this is basically a massacre of many people? Why? Why...

_Because they are selfish deep inside._ Italy knew this,he was alive for many years,decades,and thousands of years. He understood the selfishness in human hearts... But he couldn't say anything.

Italy gasped in shock as a gunshot rang and the bullet grazed past his cheek and embed itself into the trunk of the tree he was resting in. He glanced around to see the enemy that shot the bullet and gasped again as he saw him. The soldier was closer then the Italian expected.

The enemy didn't smile,he just raised his gun and aimed to shoot the Italian again,but this time,not missing. Italy braced himself for the pain,the pain that would end him. If he weren't that scared right now,then he would've chuckled lightly and thought of how he really ended. Useless little Italy ending.

He heard the shot,he braced tighter,but the pain never came. Maybe they had hit him in the head? Heart? Throat? And he had an instantly kill that didn't even feel pain? Was he dead?

The sound of metal sweeping through air was heard,and a strangling cry. Italy didn't even dare open his eyes,he knew he was surely gone for,he waited for the blow...

"Itaria-kun?"

Now he opened an eye,and he saw his old friend,Japan. His white shirt and pants had some stains of blood splattered over,and his katana was drowned in blood. But those emotionless brown eyes stayed the same."J-J-Japan...?"he whimpered,still scared.

"Are you hurt?"asked the Japanese man. Italy's honey nut amber eyes grew watery,and he cried. So relieved that Japan was here,relieved that he was still alive and carry Italy. So relieved.

He didn't even notice the horrifying sight of the corpse that had tried to kill him. Didn't notice that it had a lot of slashes,and a cut throat. And it was probably better for him not to notice.

Another death.

But he probably didn't notice this was the only person Japan had killed in this battle.

The Italian clung onto Japan. And the other didn't move this time because he knew Italy really needed this,he even hugged him back,rubbing the auburn haired man in the back,muttering sweet words of comfort in Japanese and then letting go.

"Are you hurt?"he had repeated the question,staring at him deeply,Italy replied with a silent shake with his head,indicating no.

"Japan? I thought you weren't involved..."he uttered out,his voice betraying him and let out a few sobs. Japan shook his head."Hai. I wasn't,but I knew they would target me soon,so I got ready,and joined the war."

The Italian wiped away a few tears from his eyes and looked up at him."Japan...I just don't understand...why don't they just stop...?"he asked,voice cracking.

"..."the Asian country was silent before replying."Because they don't know. Humans live a life shorter then us,they don't understand,they never witnessed it long enough. They never felt the pain we've been through with our history of many wars."

Italy nodded. He stared up at the Japanese man who had stood up,and dusted himself."Come Itaria-kun. There's still a war out there."

Quickly,the auburn haired male stood up,and got his rifle."Y-you're on our side?"he asked,Japan nodded."Hai. After all,we've been allies for every war we've been in. Why break this friendship now?"

Italy smiled,not his usual smile,but a smile no less. "Si."

Another long friendship.

And together,they ran into the battlefield.

Another memory.


End file.
